


happy halloween

by scoopsahcy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Neck Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopsahcy/pseuds/scoopsahcy
Summary: you and steve sneak away during a Halloween party
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 20





	happy halloween

You followed Steve into the biggest Halloween party in Hawkins. Your devil costumes matched: you wore a red lacy bra and a red leather skirt, along with black horns on your head and red high-heels, and Steve wore a red suit.

When he saw your outfit, his eyes went wide at how revealing it was. He thought it was hot, and you thought the same about his costume.

You loved when he wore suits. You thought it showed him off well and it always made your knees weak.

To drink was a cauldron of alcohol-spiked punch, which was a reddish-orange color. There were smoke machines all over the house, covering the floor in a thin fog.

Steve poured you both a solo cup full of the punch, handing one to you. You took a sip and puckered, making him laugh. You took his hand and led him over to where everyone was dancing. You both started bopping your heads and continued drinking as you did.

It was only a few minutes later your back was against his front, your ass pressing into his crotch. His hands landed on your hips, his lips on your shoulder.

You stepped away and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the crowd and to a bathroom where he kicked the door shut and locked it. He backed you up to the counter, lifting you effortlessly onto it and standing between your knees.

He shifted his kiss to your neck, making you throw your head back and bite your lip. He pulled your ass closer to him, quickly pushing your skirt up to your waist.

“Steve,” you said through kisses.

“Mm?”

“Do you have a condom?” 

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a condom. “Way ahead of you.” He wasted no time undoing his pants and sliding the condom on, pulling you back in for a kiss. “Are you ready?” he asked, pulling your underwear out of the way and using his thumb to finger your clit, causing a soft gasp to leave your mouth.

You bit your lip, nodding. “Mhm, so ready.”

He slowly and gently slid into you, making your back arch. One hand gripped the countertop, the other landing between his shoulder blades. His hands gripped your thighs, digging his fingertips into your skin.

Soft moans left your mouth and you wrapped your legs around his hips. He pulled your hips closer to the edge of the sink, giving him a better angle. Your head was thrown back and his lips were exploring your neck and collarbone, leaving small hickeys.

One of his hands landed flat against the wall behind you and wrapped his arm around your back, pulling your chest into his. He kissed you passionately and you whined into his mouth, causing him to pick up speed.

He used the hand against the wall to reach down and finger you, which made you jump.

Your orgasm hit you like a brick wall, causing your entire body to tremble and shake. He groaned into your ear, slamming forcefully into you. He slowed down a few seconds later, placing his hands on the counter next to your hips for balance.

You pulled your head backwards and tilted his face up to look at you.

“That was quick,” you joked.

“It’s that costume.”

“I’ll just have to dress like this every Halloween, huh?”

“Please.”

You giggled before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
